


If It Were You At My Door

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, I was dialogue happy, Wrote this before episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a figure of red and a jolly beard he gets curls. Tribute for this years Christmas Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Were You At My Door

**Author's Note:**

> This after Death in Heaven Series 8, where instead of Santa Claus its someone with curls and not a white beard.
> 
> Wrote this ages ago just placing this story as back up :) I think this was my first 12 and River story :)

XXX

The Doctor was alone on the TARDIS in space, recalling over his last moment with Clara at the Cafe. He lied to Clara. He told her she found Gallifrey, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it, because he knew it would be selfish to keep her after what she been through. The Doctor knew that Missy's bracelet would have enough power to bring Danny home to her, and knew that Clara would never leave Danny after that ordeal in the Graveyard. She needed to be with Danny right now. Doesn't exactly stop the Doctor missing her though.

"I guess its just you and me again old girl" he said aloud sadly.

He sighed while he held his head by the arched grip of his fingers. He will always have his memories at least.

_Tap tap*_

His eyes snapped open and blinked. He must of lost track of time.

_Tap Tap*_

"Hello!" a voice called behind the door.

He was pretty sure he was floating in space, unless he's getting a space bird messager, there really shouldn't be anything knocking on his TARDIS.

_Tap Tap*_

"Doctor!" _Tap tap*_ "Doctor!"

The voice was feminine that's for sure or maybe it's a high pitched Buravean bird, wouldn't be the first time.

He grasped the side rail next to him and slowly stood from his seat cautious walking toward the doors but never made it as far as the console facing the door, as his visitor got impatient and opened the door them self.

The Doctor eyes widened at them, stunned.

"Hello sweetie!" the visitor smiled cheerfully at the him.

River song, his dear wife, he hadn't seen in centuries, stood near the doorway, dressed up in a glittery sequined dress, with a black waistline skirt ended above her knees to show of her smooth legs and her favorite red pumps on her feet. Her wild wavy blonde curls was tied up high upon her head and she wore simple diamond drop earrings.

She hasn't aged a day and still so beautiful.

She tilted her head to the side and a hand on her waist as her lips curved itself to a frown.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you forget that we had plans again?!" River said raising a skeptical brow.

So she's met this regeneration before then?

The Doctor didn't know what to do, he could only unblinkingly at his wife with a dumbstruck expression.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms to her chest of his lack of response.

"Some husband you are!"

"It was you're idea!"

"If we're not going out tonight I'm going to–" as she decided to pass him by the console, the Doctor quickly grabbed her forearm to twirl her around to face him.

She looked at him questioningly unmoved by his intense gaze and stern eyebrows waiting for an answer.

For a moment he just continued to look at her in awe. She was here, alive in the flesh.

How is she here? the Doctor thought he spent the last times he had in his last generation as bowtie. No more months and days left. Was the universe letting him know he had more to look forward to?

He slowly moved his other free hand to caress her cheek to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and he wasn't dozed up back on the Tardis chair dreaming, or this was a younger version of his wife and he had to be careful of spoilers.

Honestly at the moment he didn't really care which.

He just wanted to believe it could be.

He stared at her in disbelief and leaned into her to capture her lips with his own. 

It feels real, there was warmth in her lips as they moved against his own, and nothing else mattered as he felt River grasped his wrist softly, and her cheeks grew flushed as the Doctor opened his mouth to kiss her more deeply and more confident in belief as River felt his other hand slid from her arm to grasp round her waist snug against his.

He's not a touchy person in this generation, I mean for goodness sake! if Clara hugged him he felt like being squeezed by an Anaconda but a smaller child sized version with the same strength in a sense, but his limbs right now, were making a liar out of him, or maybe its just River's influence.

Actually Yeah. It's River's fault definitely River's fault.

He slowly pulled back after a while for them to both breathe again, but still held her close.

"What was that for?" River said breathlessly opening her eyes as she looked up at him a daze.

"Not that I'm complaining" chuckling as she wiped up a bit of light pink gloss from his lips with her thumb.

"I....." staring at her in awe.

She waited for an answer.

" I wanted greet you hello" he said weakly, but still rather unsure himself of his answer.

"Well hello sweetie!…" she said brightly biting her lip, "Merry Christmas!"

He slowly smiled at her in return.  "Merry Christmas Wife!"


End file.
